1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a weighted image enhancement method and system.
2. Description of Related Art
As digital era comes, electrical devices have been becoming one of the most essential media of accessing information, knowledge or communicating with others for people. Hence, more and more information among different domains are converted into digital formats through various techniques.
Along with different settings, each of digitalized pictures has its own corresponding resolution. Normally in a picture the higher resolution means the larger file size. Accordingly, the pictures are often set to be in the resolution for general viewing purpose. However, many application softwares available in the market can zoom-in the pictures, which leads to blur or aliasing along the edges of the zoom-in pictures.
Therefore, there is a need to avoid the blur or aliasing along the edges of the zoom-in pictures without enhancing resolution of pictures.